Self-checkout systems have been introduced in retail stores to reduce labor costs and support greater convenience for shoppers. However such systems are not without concerns relating to shoppers' compliance with the systems.
In proposed systems, product scanning and weighing functionalities have been associated with shopping carts to streamline, and to some extent, police, self-checkout by customers.
The present inventors have now recognized opportunities to lower costs and improve functioning of retail store self-checkout systems.